millenia_hyper_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 04
The writing of the fourth chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure was written on october 28:th 2013 The chapter The three heroes flew through some kind of cylinder made out of sheer space energy. After a while a huge light blinded all three of them and they fell towards the ground in this strange new world. Rosa was the first who recovered, and turned around and looked at her companions. But she was surprised when she saw ARC, something was wrong about him. - ARC, what happened to you, asked Rosa? - Where are we, asked ARC? Rosa, Minccino, thank goodness both of you are all right. ARC tried to stand up, but when he stood on his legs, he fell over. He tried three more times, but failed each time. Rosa and Minccino kept looking at him, but they were more surprised about his appearance. Finally ARC realised that he had to stand on all his four limbs in order to stand balanced on the ground. During that moment he saw a town in the far distance and realised where the three of them were. - Rosa, do you know were we are, he asked? We are in Equestria and very close to a town called “Ponyville”. This is just awesome! - Yeah, but how about you, Rosa said? You look completely different, almost like a horse. - A horse, asked ARC and looked around his body? I…am… I am a pony… AWESOME! But wait a minute, how is it that you are not a pony too? - That might be because I am half-angel, said Rosa. But we have to get moving… - Absolutely, climb on to my back friends; we have to help this realm! Rosa and Minccino climbed on to ARC’s back and he galloped towards Ponyville. He still wasn’t used to walk on four legs, but he managed to run steadily. Once they arrived in Ponyville, they quickly became the centre of attention. The other ponies were probably looking at Rosa, since they had no idea what kind of species she was supposed to be. But Rosa did not mind the attention; she actually thought most of these ponies were adorable. Most notably a unicorn filly with a light purple coat and a yellow mane, which just kept looking at her as well. Then ARC stopped and looked at Ponyville’s library, he told Rosa and Minccino that he was going in there to find if there was any information about the “Rift-Spectre”. So Rosa and Minccino jumped of and ran away, while ARC walked into the library. When he arrived he looked around the bookshelves to find a book, but then he heard someone cry in another room. He went into that room and saw that it was Spike. - Spike, what happened, asked ARC? - Twilight, Twilight is dead, cried Spike. - WHAT, is Twilight Sparkle dead, shouted ARC? - Yes, she was like my big sister, best friend, boss and mom combined into the same pony, cried Spike. Who are you anyways? - I am ARC, I came here too look for a book, but now that is not important. I got to tell the other main ponies about this! Will you come? - It’s okay, said Spike and calmed down. When I find out who did this, I’m going to kill him! But I think I should stay in here and guard the Elements of Harmony. - Do as you wish buddy, said ARC. I am going to find a Pinkie Pie. So ARC ran towards Sugarcube Corner and arrived after just a couple of minutes. He entered his place in the line; he slowly came closer to the counter and when he arrived, Mr. Cake greeted him. - Good day, what can I do for you, Mr. Cake asked ARC. - Hello, I would like to speak to Pinkie Pie, is she here? - I am sorry, but she is busy taking care of Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. You should come back in about an hour or two, when my wife returns after doing some errands. - I see, thank you for your time. - Would you like to buy something, asked Mr. Cake. - No thanks, said ARC. I only wanted to speak to Pinkie, but since she is busy I shall take my leave. Have a good day! ARC waved at Mr. Cake and left the bakery, when he was outside he thought about whom else could help him to find Twilight Sparkle’s killer. After thinking for a moment, he ran off to find Fluttershy. When he arrived at her cottage, he saw her animal friends and Discord sitting in a ring around a picture of Fluttershy. They looked at him with sad faces. ARC asked what happened and Discord told him that Fluttershy has been killed. ARC became shocked and cried, he joined the animals and remembered Fluttershy as the wonderful mare that she was. After a couple of minutes ARC left Fluttershy’s cottage and decided to find Rarity. So he ran of to Carousel Boutique. When he arrived, he saw a label on the door. It said: “Carousel Boutique is closed for ever. Some unknown pony has killed my sister: Rarity. I will miss her as much as you wonderful costumers will. A message from Sweetie Belle.” ARC shed a tear when he read the message. He could not believe that the most fabulous mare of Ponyville has been killed as well. Then he stomped the ground and ran of to find Rainbow Dash, but he accidentally ran into Cloudchaser and Flitter. After apologizing to the two beautiful Pegasus mares, they told him that Rainbow Dash has been killed as well. They were going to Cloudsdale to show their respect to their close friend. ARC listened to them and lowered his head, and then he looked up and was almost paralyzed. He said after a while: - If Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash are dead, then… Oh NO! He thanked the two Pegasus mares for their time and ran of the Sweet Apple Acres. When he arrived, he saw what he feared the most. Big Mcintosh and Granny Smith standing in front of a pile of sand with a picture of Applejack on it. ARC picked a bouquet of flowers and placed it in front of the sand-pile. He then looked at Big Mcintosh and Granny Smith with sad eyes. - Applejack, was a noble pony, he started. She cared about her friends and family, she loved to work, she was kind, mature, helpful, beautiful and she had a strong will to make her beloved ones feel proud. I will never forgive who did this, that motherfucker shall pay dearly for this crime! Big Mcintosh and Granny Smith looked at ARC and nodded their heads. Afterwards ARC walked away from the apple farm very slowly. When sunset arrived he reached the Everfree forest, he sat down and cried over the loss of the five ponies. He could hear the Timberwolves howl and the wind blow over the trees. Then he heard a voice from behind: - ARC, where have you been? - Rosa, wondered ARC and turned around? Is that you? - Of course it’s me silly, come in here! ARC walked into the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse and saw that Rosa, Minccino and the CMC where all there. When the three fillies saw that ARC did not have a cutie mark, they jumped over him and wanted him to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders. - What in all of Ponyville, said Apple Bloom. A stallion blank flank, does that mean that we have to wait until we are that old to get our cutie marks? - I do not think so, said ARC and looked at his flank. This is the result of Pony Creator on Deviant art. My cutie mark is supposed to be a Super Nintendo-controller, but oh well. - Why did you leave me and Minccino behind, asked Rosa? I thought we were on this mission together! - I know that was wrong of me, said ARC. I should not have done that. But the moment Spike told me that Twilight was dead, I got scared and tried to find the others. ARC started to cry again; the three fillies walked up to him and gave him a hug. But then CMC remembered that their sister, sister and “older sister-figure” has been killed too and Scootaloo revealed their plan: - We are extremely upset that some-pony would do something like this, that is why have created a plan to capture the killer. “Cutie Mark Crusaders Killer Capturers!” - Yes, the five of us, will surely find this killer and bring it to justice, shouted Rosa! Are you coming, ARC? - YES, count me in, shouted ARC. But, then he remembered something that happened a couple of months ago. He looked at the children and asked them: - When did you find out that they were killed? - The last time I saw my sis, started Sweetie Belle. Was when she was joining her friends on a picnic, and then she never came back to her shop. Why do you ask? - Did anyone of you see Pinkie Pie do something special on that day, asked ARC? - Well, she ran to the place where the picnic was going to take place all happy, said Apple Bloom. Then she hopped back home around fifth teen minutes later like she usually does. - ARC, what does this have to do with the kills, asked Rosa? - I find it strange that Pinkie was the only one of the mane six that was still alive, after these events… Oh No, no, no, no, don’t tell me it is what I think it is… Does anypony have an Internet connection? The CMC looked at each other, since they had no idea what an “Internet” is. But Rosa picked out an IPhone that she had stolen from Datamons laboratory and connected to the Internet through that. ARC thanked her and open up a YouTube browser and ARC found the video that he was looking for, the most disturbing pony-video that he had the displeasure of viewing: “Smile HD”. He looked at the videos release date and pieced together the puzzle pieces that have been gathered in Ponyville, and then he watched the video again. Despite deeply down, not wanting too. The CMC also wanted to watch the video, but ARC said that it would give them nightmare forever. However they still managed to have a glimpse at it and became angrier than they have ever been before. After the video was over, ARC looked up and said: - It was Pinkie Pie, who killed the ponies! - I cannot believe it, shouted Apple Bloom angrily! Why would she do such a thing, and how did we not get this information earlier? - Because the video was uploaded on a video-sharing site, that can only be accessed through technology from Rosa’s and my world. That is how she managed to get away, with this so easily! - Al right, said Rosa and stomped on the floor! We are going to teach a lesson she will never forget, justice shall prevail! To Sugarcube Corner! The CMC connected a carriage that Big Mcintosh usually pulls, on to ARC and so he pulled the three fillies, the angel and the Pokémon fast towards Sugarcube Corner. They were all ready to teach Pinkie Pie a lesson in life. When they arrived, Mr. Cake was about to close the bakery for the day when Minccino came up to him and said: - We have too see Pinkie Pie right now! - Oh, hello, said Mr. Cake. I am sorry but we are closing for today. Please come back tomorrow. - Excuse us them said Rosa. But we have found the killer in Pinkie! - Huh, what, killer, asked Mr. Cake frightened? - Allow me to show you a side from Pinkie that you would not imagine in your wildest dreams, said ARC and showed Mr. Cake the video. Mr. Cake could not take the whole video, the moment Pinkie punched Twilight in the face. He wanted the video to be turned of. ARC turned it of and said that they were going to send Pinkie to justice for her crimes. Mr. Cake calmed down and remembered the murders that happened a while ago. He looked angrily at the window of Pinkie’s room and said that she is fired from her job. ARC nodded his head, and went into the bakery! Pinkie was sleeping in her bed, when she was violently dragged out from it and pulled into a separate room. Where she was forced to watch the whole video and confess her crimes. The next day, everypony in Ponyville knew about what happened and looked angrily at Sugarcube corner. The CMC dragged Pinkie Pie out of the bakery while the closest friends and family members of the killed ponies threw apples at her. These included Spike, Shining Armour, Princess Cadence, Big Mcintosh, Granny Smith, Discord, Angel, Mrs. & Mr. Cake and their foals, Cloudchaser, Flitter, the Diamond Dogs and several others. Rosa, Minccino and ARC followed the CMC as they locked Pinkie up in one of the prison cells in a prison deep underground. Now the ponies Ponyville will be safe from further murders. But even if Pinkie were locked up, this would not revive the ones she has killed. So Rosa and Minccino walked into the library to find any information about the “Rift Spectre”, the CMC were more than happy to help. ARC followed them slowly and when he came in, he just sat down and looked sad. - I still cannot believe, that Pinkie would do such a terrible thing to her friends, he said and cried. She may have been my least favourite of the mane 6, but I still knew her well enough to know that this is something she would never do. Spike came and sat next to ARC and told him about his most valuable memories with the purple mare. ARC listened and told Spike how much he respected Twilight Sparkle for who she was. After a while Rosa came and told ARC that she has found a book that contained a blueprint for a simpler version of the machine that Datamon used to transport them to Equestria. But most of the working material was not available and it required a lot of magic energy in order to work. - Well it is a huge step in the right direction, said ARC. - Excuse me, interrupted Sweetie Belle. But what are you three up to? - Al right, allow me to explain, said Rosa and started to explain. One day I received a message from my mommy that there was a way to revive her and daddy. Since the captain of the Creepypasta army: Sonic.EXE killed them. So Minccino and I ran to ARC to get his help, he was able to help. So we walked to a friend of ARC’s and he transported us to this world that was according to him: “corrupted by an unknown force” and here we are. - WOW, said Apple Bloom. That sounds so fun! - Yeah, but it is also really serious, said Rosa. So, ARC can you get over here and help? ARC? ARC? Rosa turned around and saw ARC sitting with the IPhone; he was looking at a picture of Pinkie Pie and looked sad. Rosa walked up to him and asked: - ARC, are you still crying over this? Why can’t you actually help us with this mission? - I promise to go and find a unicorn that has magic strong enough to open the portal, when you want me to. - Very well, replied Rosa. But I have to say that at least the smile of the Pinkie in that picture is naturally beautiful and not robotic like how she smiled in that video. It is like the one in the video is not the real Pinkie. ARC nodded his head and looked back at the picture. Then he looked at the picture with a more wondering look. Then he opened another browser, played “Smile HD” and paused when Pinkie was smiling. He compared the two side by side and then he said: - Rosa, you are right! The Pinkie that killed the other ponies is not the real Pinkie… - What? Are you serious? - Yes, this is a part of the psychology humans and probably ponies too, said ARC. You see, Rosa: In my hometown, we have an amusement park where the mascot is a green rabbit. In that park people dressed up as this rabbit walk around and greets the visitors. These costumes are meant to look kind and bring happiness to the visitors. But the problem is that these costumes looks WAY TOO kind, so children and hell even adults actually gets scared of them. Since it does not look natural! - And what does this have to do with Pinkie, asked Spike who has been listening to the conversation? - Well, if you look at the smiles of these Pinkie’s, continued ARC. You can see which one is more natural and is more likely to be the real Pinkie. After all she would never do anything like this to her own friends. Rosa, Minccino I am going to talk to Pinkie about this and get some information about this! Besides, Datamon said that this realm was corrupted so maybe this is the reason! - Well, if you are so convinced that it was another Pinkie, then go for it, said Rosa bitterly. ARC thanked the angel girl for the help and went to the prison cells, where Pinkie was held captive. When he arrived he had to talk to the guards that were guarding. It was not the easiest, but they finally allowed ARC to talk to Pinkie. When he arrived to her cell, he saw her crying. ARC felt guilty over the fact he imprisoned her in this cell, so he tried to be as kind in his voice as he possibly could: - I am terribly sorry, for locking you in here. I am here to figure out the truth about what really happened with that day your friends died. - Please, leave me alone, Pinkie cried. I don’t want to here from anyone! - Are you sure, ARC replied? I have done some research and I have arrived at this conclusion: It could not possibly be you who killed your friends, because of the Pinkie in the videos lack of emotions and robotic… - You never cared about me, shouted Pinkie! You never liked me! Just like that monster that came and took my form! - Hold on, did you say: “monster that came and took my form”? Pinkie looked up to ARC and told him to get closer, so she could talk to him. ARC walked closer to her and sat down to listen to what she had to say. Pinkie looked into ARC’s eyes and started telling her story: - It was a normal day and I was celebrating Fluttershy’s birthday along with my pony-pals. The party was fun and Fluttershy got a lot of amazing gifts, including a kimono-dress from Rarity and a painting from Discord. Then that evening, when I went home the sky turned red and a thunderbolt struck the ground in front of me, it revealed two really horrifying Creepypasta. They threw me into a dark alley and the two morphed together into a “thing” then they took a part of my soul. They transformed into me! They said that they really loved me, just before they erased my memory. - It seems like they failed to erase it completely, said ARC and tried to cheer Pinkie up. Since you remember everything that happened. - I will do anything to travel back in time, to get my friends back, said Pinkie. But they also reduced my Fourth Wall-Breaking powers to nothing. I am incapable of doing anything. ARC gave Pinkie a hug in order to cheer her up and apologized once again for jumping to a conclusion way to quickly, Pinkie forgave him. ARC then started to sing a song for her, she immediately recognised the song and she joined in. They sang an altered version of a “True, True Friend” and after they were done, Pinkie felt some powerful energy that started to flow inside her. Afterwards Pinkie felt that her Fourth-wall Breaking abilities were slowly coming back, they only needed to sing the song five more times, one time for each one of her friends. However, while they sang the songs, they did not know that they had walked out of the prison and towards the library in broad daylight. So obviously the ponies in town became angry and chased after them. The two managed to lock themselves in the library just in time, and there they met three angry fillies and one angry dragon. - You idiot, shouted Spike! Why would you allow that murderer to escape! - WAIT, shouted ARC! Please hear me out! The Pinkie that killed the other ponies were killed by the Creepypasta, and they… - That Pinkie was a Creepypasta, asked Rosa? No wonder why she was so emotionless and violent! Wait, so that is what Datamon meant about, this world being corrupted! Well, I shall kill these Creepypasta, no matter the costs! That is my destiny! Are you coming Minccino? Minccino nodded its head and walked towards Rosa. ARC gave Pinkie the element of laughter and put the others in a box. When Pinkie wore the element of laughter, she exploded with friendship energy and was now powerful enough to travel through time and space. You wonderful readers of this story might think this is a plot-hole. But this is Pinkie Pie we are talking about. Do not question her logic and whatever happens when she is around. '' ''This has been a Public Service Announcement from Aranryanchampion Pinkie ordered Rosa, Minccino and ARC to grab her hooves so they could form a circle. Then they spun around like a record and disappeared out of thin air. Now, how powerful could Pinkie Pie’s friendship towards her friends possibly be? Well, strong enough to make her power level go from 0 – over 9000 in ten minutes thanks to a couple of songs! Characters that appear in the chapter in order of apperance Protagonists: Rosa Anarchy.png|Rosa Anarchy Aranryanchampion (pony).png|Aranryanchampion Minccino.jpg|Minccino Supporting Characters: Spike.png|Spike Mr. Cake.png|Mr. Cake The Cutie Mark Crusaders.png|the CMC (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Cameos: Discord.png|Discord Cloudchaser.png|Cloudchaser Flitter.jpg|Flitter Big Mcintosh.jpg|Big Mcintosh Granny Smith.png|Granny Smith Chapters Previous Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_3 Next Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_5 List of References * Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters